La Resurrección De Belceghor
by akarus
Summary: Los señores de la Naturaleza Tienen como nueva misión impedir que los Señores del volcán resuciten al más temido ser que jamás haya exisitido, Belceghor, superando en poder incluso a magor. Obscurio tras recibir esa noticia decide ayudar a los señores de la naturaleza.[Summary completo en el fic]


_**Titulo: La Resurrección de Belceghor.**_

 _ **Resumen: Los señores de la Naturaleza Tienen como nueva misión impedir que los Señores del volcán resuciten al más temido ser que jamás haya exisitido, Belceghor, superando en poder incluso a magor. Obscurio tras recibir esa noticia decide ayudar a los señores de la naturaleza, ya que si belceghor resucita, destruirá completamente al pueblo de la oscuridad para obtener un poder inimaginable. Toby x Jessica.**_

 **(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

 _La Leyenda cuenta que en los diferentes pueblos de gorm existen cinco rúnicas antiguas, cada una de ellas pérdidas en cada uno de los pueblos. Cuando todas aquellas Rúnicas sean unidas y bendecidas por el elixir de la vida, El gormiti definitivo resucitará. Belceghor es el señor del volcán y de la oscuridad, Su poder bastaría para conquistar la tierra y gorm sin mucho esfuerzo. Magor y sus señores del volcán tienen planes para controlar a Belceghor y así conquistar ambos mundos._

 **(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

Por fin había amanecido, los cálidos rayos de sol iluminaban toda la enormidad de Venture Falls, Toby Tripp, el hermano de Nicolas Tripp. Había madrugado muy pronto, hasta él mismo se había sorprendido al despertarse tan temprano. Sus padres ya habían preparado el desayuno, pero toby negó con la excusa de que no tenía hambre. Fue al jardín a tomar un poco de aire fresco, la mañana era muy agradable, como siempre se levantaba con el tiempo justo para ir a la escuela, nunca había disfrutado de la agradable brisa que aquella mañana le brindaba. Comenzó a estirar un poco las extremidades, para dejar atrás el entumecimiento. Caminó un poco por el agradable césped, el contacto de sus pies desnudos y de aquel césped tan cómodo lo hacían suspirar. Era tan agradable sentir como la naturaleza te brindaba muchas comodidades, sin tener que recurrir a sillones de masajes ni nada parecido. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el alegre viento que le acariciaba el rostro y removía sus cabellos rubios.

— **Señor del Agua**...—Toby reaccionó al escuchar la temible voz de su enemigo, pero al abrir sus ojos no visualizó nada, había sido una simple imaginación suya...aseguraría que no...pero...quién sabe...tanto ir a gorm le había afectado al cerebro y este en compensación le hacia escuchar la voz de obscurio...por que de una cosa estaba seguro, aquella voz era del señor de la oscuridad.

— **Mi mente está jugando conmigo..** —Murmuró el rubio, volteandose y caminando para entrar a su casa, pero de nuevo aquella voz le taladró la cabeza.

— **Señor del agua, No quiero que ningún humano me vea, por eso pido que tu y los demás señores de la naturaleza acuda al lago que se encuentra en el bosque de esta ciudad, no es una emboscada, doy mi palabra de que lo que tengo que decir es algo más importante que nuestra rivalidad...** —La voz del señor de la oscuridad dejó de oirse, Toby apretó los puños, creía que era estúpido, pues claro que era una emboscada, que tendría que decirle aquel murciélago con cuernos. Pero..y si era...algo...No, no y no..era una trampa, de eso estaba seguro.

— **...por favor...** —Toby abrió exageradamente los ojos...obscurio...obscurio había pronunciado las palabra "por favor"...Toby conocía bastante a su enemigo... Y obscurio era demasiado orgulloso para suplicar.. Derrepente no supo que hacer...Una locura se le vino a la mente...y sonrió tristemente si por esa locura era atrapado por obscurio...había decidido ir él solo...sin que los demás se enteraran..así si es una emboscada al único que iban a atrapar es a él... Para que luego digan que era una mala influencia.

— **¿Toby? ¿Que haces despierto tan temprano?** —Nick, Sorprendido, le preguntó a su hermano. Jamás había visto a toby levantarse antes que él.. Esto solo pasaba una vez cada diez años.

— **Nada...solo me desperté por que...por que quería sentir la brisa mañanera...** —Toby sonrió, disimuladamente, mientras de rascaba la Nuca... _«esa es la postura que ejerce toby cuando está mintiendo»_ pensó Nick al mismo tiempo que se tocaba el mentón con la mano... _«Mierda, esa es la postura que tiene Nick cuando sabe que estoy mintiendo»_ Era el turno de pensar del rubio. Ambos son hermanos y conocen completamente las manías y fobias del otro..era normal que supieran eso.— **Ufff que frio hace..je je...vamos para dentro** —Sugirió el rubio, caminando hacía donde se encontraba su hermano.

— **Si..Va a ser mejor** —Suspiró Nick, sea lo que sea seguro que se trataba de una broma que le gastará en un futuro cercano...o quizás había escondido el suspenso de biología en el jardín... Para que papá y mamá no se enterasen..si seguro era una de las dos opciones. Nick dejó de lado aquel tema y entró en casa junto a toby.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Jessica y Gina caminaban tranquilamente, Gina mandaba mensajes con su móvil, Jessica pensaba y no dejaba de darle vueltas a un tema en concreto..desde esa misma mañana había tenido un mal presentimiento y la única imagen que se le venía a la mente era el rostro de su amigo toby...era como si aquel mal presentimiento tenía que ver con su rubio amigo. No quería adelantar acontecimientos... Después de todo solo era un mal presentimientos... Igual no pasaba y ella se estaba tomando las cosas muy en serio.

A la lejanía, Jessica, divisó a sus tres mejores amigos, Toby, Nick y Lucas. Estos dos últimos hablaban entre sí...mientras que Toby, Alejado un poco de ellos, pensaba sobre el suceso de hace una media hora.

— **¡Chicoooos!** —Jessica aceleró un poco el paso para llegar hasta sus amigos, Gina nada más ver a Lucas llegó junto a él en décimas de segundo.

— **Hola Lucas** —Gina Miró a Lucas con aquella mirada enamorada de siempre, cosa que intimidó de nuevo al señor del bosque.

— **Hola Jess, Hola Gina, Buenos dias** —Nick como siempre muy amable con ellas, Lucas también les deseó lo mismo. Toby ni siquiera se había percatado de sus presencias.

— **¿Que le pasa a Toby?** —Preguntó algo preocupada la Rubia, Nick se encogió de hombros.

— **Se comporta así desde esta mañana...no se que le ha podido ocurrir** —Jessica se temió lo peor, al final iba a ser verdad todo eso del mal presentimiento. Se acercó a su rubio amigo, que sumiso en sus pensamientos no notó la presencia de la rubia acercándose. Lucas, Nick y Gina miraron atentamente a Jessica.

— **¡TOBYYYY!** —Le gritó en la oreja, Toby se sobresaltó dando un grito, asustado del fuerte chillido de su amiga.

— **¡!Por que me gritas...acaso estas loca!** —Toby se volvió hacia jessica esperando explicaciones. Pero ella y los otros tres se estaban partiendo la caja por el sobresalto de toby.— **¡Sabeis que...que os den!** —Toby aceleró la marcha y dejó atrás a sus "amigos"...Jessica se arrepintió completamente, dejó de reir y miró como el rubio avanzaba con los puños cerrados.

— **Creo que me he pasado..** —Los demás también pararon de reir al escuchar la triste voz de jessica.

— **No te sientas mal...es Toby..ya se le pasará.. —** Aclaró Nick dándole poca importancia al asunto...y caminaron juntos hasta la escuela.

 **(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

 _ **Que os ha parecido?...espero que no os haya aburrido mucho...^.^, en gormiti no hay muchas historias y como me gusta mucho voy a dedicarme a hacer muchos fics de gormitis...este es mi primer fic..espero que mi manera de escribir no sea tan mala. U.U..un saludo a todos y espero vuestros comentarios, tanto positivos como constructivos...**_

 _ **Nos leemos :)**_


End file.
